Guys Night Out
by Tsughi Sav
Summary: Tugger and the other toms decide to go out into the city to celebrate. So when they waltz into a strip club, certain events are inevitably bound to happen...


Summary: Tugger and the other toms decide to go out into the city to celebrate. So when they waltz into a strip club, certain events are inevitably bound to happen.

I have to tell you guys that I did not come up with the idea for this story on my own. My inspiration for writing this came from _**How Much of You is Like Me?** _written by Kayomitsu.

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own Cats! The Musical in any way, shape, or form. I just love to write about the characters.

* * *

><p>As the local toms made their rounds around to all the doors of their fellow Jellicles, a certain Maine Coon was watching the continuously growing group of chuckling tom-cats. He raised an arched brow at them for a while, just so see them scurry about this way and that. When the laughing group seemed to stop its frantic scrabble to obtain more followers, the Rum Tum Tugger decided to grace them with his appearance. He slid gracefully off of the roof of a car that topped one of the ever-present trash-heaps and made his decent to their level. Stopping in the middle of their path the cat leaned back his head and put his hands on his hips. His eyes bore into them like a queen who cat just caught her kittens in the cream. The cats all stopped in their tracks, a few of them flicking their tails nervously.<p>

"Just where do you think you're all going?" He tilted his head to the side and inspected the mass of tabbies. Cutting through them like butter was the gleaming eyed Pouncival, closely followed by Tumblebrutus, the two clearly having the curious and mischievous gleam in their eyes. They looked at him fearlessly, knowing him from when they themselves were kittens, when the coon was scarcely more than a kit himself. Now that the two were fully grown as announced a few weeks prior it was no wonder that they were leaving to celebrate their transition.

"Out on the town," Tumblebrutus smiled a knowing smile at Tugger. "We were just leaving. You're welcome to come along if you like." The coon didn't really even consider it, knowing his answer right away, but he had an image to keep. He paused as though he was weighing the choice heavily before he gave a reluctant sigh.

"Fine, I suppose someone should come along to make sure you don't get into _too_ much trouble," He waved his hand in the air in a crude imitation of the well-known Jenny. Even with the careless and boring air that he spoke with, he could see the toms light up at the thought of the curious cat accompanying them on their night of adventure. The two immediately rushed up to him, welcoming him into their small group. The others who were almost strangers to Tugger were a bit more reluctant but after a short while they warmed up to him as well. It didn't take long for them to be laughing and joking again, this time including the Maine Coon.

XXX

Their night was spent in the beginning with just a few innocent stops at the few local bars before they dived deeper and deeper into the interior of the city. The night was alive with cats and humans alike, all of them going this way and that. In a large swell of cats, the party of toms found them caught up and brought into a very popular club. On their way in through the road level window they missed the sign of a plank not far from the opening which announced it as: The Catnip Club (The strip bar for _all_ your needs). Instead they were immediately swept up into the crowd filling the spacious abandoned basement from some old building. The cats had it all decked out with small crates serving as tables surrounded by small boxes such as ones used for cereal, others were simple pieces like a large spool which as one time must have been used to house a long thread of twine, to serve as seats. An oar laid flat across a few crates to serve as the bar, large bottles of whatever the Everlasting Cat only knew resting protectively behind it. On the other half of the basement was many crates used to make a stage, with many lights refracted through pieces of stained glass shining down on it. Tugger wasn't sure how they had done it but in the middle-end of their stage they had an extremely long Knitting Needle serving as what could only be the cat imitation of a human stripper pole. It didn't take long for the huddle to fizzle out and disperse rapidly into the crowd.

The Rum Tum Tugger looked around, surveying the land around him. It wasn't altogether unfamiliar; he had found his way into a strip bar or two before. There was something particular about this one, though. He had been here before while it was still fairly unpopular and small, nothing more than a few odds and ends pieced together. Now it was practically a small city in itself with all the cats dancing in the open space between the tables and the stage. The whole room seemed to writhe with movements as cats hustled to and fro. Taking a few steps into the mess, he let himself be caught up in the current of the crowd. It was aimless for a while, merely zigzagging around the dance floor until the lights dimmed and the pounding music faded into something a little jazzier. Tugger quickly found himself at the base of the stage, surrounded by cats that expectantly looked to the curtain at the opposite end of the stage.

Slipping through the curtain into the crowd's presence was a gorgeous tortoise queen. Though most cats wore no clothes, and this cat was no exception, they had found other ways to tease their fellow felines. She swept her body closely with her hands, gliding down and closing in on her most private area. Her tail swept around the pole as she rolled her hips at the crowd. In response to her alluring dance the crowd hooted and hollered for her. Tugger merely smirked and crossed his arms as he watched the spectacle. There were so many better moves she could have used for her body type, such as a shimmy with her shoulders to bring attention to her breasts. He scoffed at her inwardly, criticizing her and telling himself that he would have been so much better. It didn't take him long to get tired of her dance, she was unavailable to the Tugger as long as she stood on that stage, and thus he began to look for another queen to possibly suit his standards.

The bar and its drinks called to him to interrupt his quest. He lounged on one of the barstools and almost immediately one of the attentive bartenders came to his aid. The cat was all black with a singular white patch over one eye. The cat was definitely slender and the black vest he wore marking his job as a bartender framed his shapely body almost like a queens. On his head was a small bowl cap that gave a classy yet playful look. He gave Tugger a wink, which he could quickly tell was the way of greeting in the Catnip Club.

"What can I get you?" He asked with masterful grace as his fingers itched towards the thimbles and tacky glue tops that served as the cups and shot glasses. Carelessly, Tugger waved his hand in the air.

"Whatever you would recommend," He replied back and without a pause the bartender was off with a thimble and promptly filled it with red wine. Tugger smiled into the cup as it was handed to him. The classy drink sloshed around as he lifted it to his face and took a sip. Obviously the bartender was one with more of a refined palate. The drink did not give the edge that the coon was looking for but its taste was satisfying. He gave a smack of his lips and set his cup down but before he could say another word to the tom, he was gone and off to wait on another patron. Tugger relaxed into leaning into the bar while sipping the drink in his hand. His eyes found themselves on the stage once more to find the queen swinging her hips as she disappeared to the back stage. Curiously, the noise level didn't rise back in height and instead the crowd seemed to hush as the regulars silenced the new comers with dirty looks and warning growls. Hundreds of eyes riveted back to the stage as the saucy music began to play. Instead of the she-cat returning to the stage, a sleek black cat made way into the lights. From even where the Rum Tum Tugger was he could tell the cat was a tom and the glowing white spot that made him a tux stood out against the dark basement. The tempo of the song began slowly, as did he. His movements were soft, not a noise being heard from his paws as they delicately tapped the ground. He made his way to the opposite end of the stage and he leaned down and leaned in flirtatiously close to a lucky queen. Even on the other side the patrons whistled for the fine display of backside they got as his tail enticingly weaved behind him. He grabbed the she-cat by her collar when he was a hairsbreadth away from her blushing face. With a smirk he pulled her up as he half stood up, leaving the cat on her tip toes. The tux let out a soft purr in her ear and nipped at it, his tail flicking once in time with his actions.

The queen was suddenly released and she swooned from his attention, her nearby friends helping her before she went crashing to the floor. He gave her a wink as he turned his back to her sharply, teasingly. The tempo gradually rose and the tom grabbed the pole in the center, spinning around it deftly. He hooked a leg around the pole and leaned back, his lean back arching so much that he reached out and brushed a nearby cat's cheek. From where Tugger was, it looked to have been a tom and he thought the guy would react badly but no such reaction came. The tux straightened his body once more, but only long enough to glide down the pole before going back up again. With a wink at the crowd Tugger understood what the tom was playing at. The cat was bisexual and the club certainly was using that to their advantage as he was obviously the most popular performer. His large cheeky smile had most of the she-cats swooning and the toms panting. The Rum Tum Tugger got the idea that he rather enjoyed the attentions as he provoked it so eagerly. The cat had once again dipped into the crowd, this time descending the staircase that lead off of the stage and into the crowd. He weaved himself around the cats, the light always fixated upon him, not to mention everyone's undivided attention. The black and white cat danced his way through to the rapidly heating music, the drums thundering in Tugger's eardrums. The tom stopped once to kiss up a queens neck and to pull a tom closer to him, grinding on him shamelessly only to leave the tom with an obviously aroused look in his eye. Several cats received his ministrations as he glided his way to the bar, stopping on the far side away from the Maine Coon. Unhesitatingly the tom leaped onto the bar. Flirtatiously, he looked over a sleek shoulder at the shifting crowd. He let out an amused chuckled as he gyrated his hips, dipping low then rising back up. The bartenders whistled in time with the music, snapping their fingers as he strutted over the bar. One of the bartenders with his bowl hat tilted to the side stood up with him as well. The cat was a bright ginger, a stark contrast with the black and white tom. Most notably the tom was wearing an all-black vest that glittered in the light revealing its silk properties. His white paws grabbed the rim of his hat and he dipped it to the tux. The graceful tail of the black tom glided like a snake as he made a show to go past the tom, but the ginger persisted and grabbed the tom by the chin. The spectators were captivated as the watched what they had believed to be a show stopper become part of the act. Tux wove a finger, dancing in reverse as the ginger rolled his head around, hands at his hips snapping in time, as he advanced. Soon the two ran out of bar top to dance on and the crowd held their breath as their star threatened to topple over, but the ginger caught him gracefully by the hips, pulling the tom closer in the act. Now the two were joined at the hips. Grinning, the black glided his leg up the others, a purr rumbled audibly in his throat. The ginger pulled him tighter and dove to go for the tux's neck but he playfully spun around the other, leaving him in open air. Now on the other side of the ginger, the star rubbed his back along the ginger's, starting low and rising until they were shoulder to shoulder. That didn't last long either as the tux reached up and grabbed the other's hat daringly, placing it atop his own head, and he did look rather dashing in it, his face now in Tugger's direction. The ginger instantly reacted and spun around, wrapping his arms up the toms sides as the tux reached back and pulled ginger's hips closer to the black cat's rear. As the ginger continued to dominate the other tom, seeming to forget about the hat, Tugger was sitting back and enjoying this little twist in the show.

Ginger kissed up the tom's neck and the tilted his head in response. As the tux's eyes slipped closed and his lips parted to let out a moan, the other took advantage of his weakness. Faster that the tux had done, Ginger snatched the hat off of the other, rightfully placing it on his own head, backing away just as quickly. Tux spun around, a pout on his face as the roles were reversed and he was after Ginger. The bartender just grinned at him, dancing with him playfully, dodging round and round before leaping off to where he belonged, behind the bar. Now Tux was alone on the bar but he didn't seem to mind. In one more spiteful and playful action, he flicked the hat off of Ginger with his tail. He moved meaningfully across the bar and stopped in front of certain coon. Stooping down the tux grabbed the Rum Tum Tugger's collar and growled playfully in his face. Instead of swooning like the rest had done, or looking completely aroused like the other toms, he gave a playful grin back. Tux took the challenge and he slipped off the bar and straight into Tugger's lap, arching his back sexually as he did so. The Maine Coon in reaction slipped his hands up the sides of the sleek tom, relishing the softness of the others black fur. Tux refused to be dominated again and instead grabbed Tugger's belt jerking it as he thrust his hips forward. Stars sparkled behind Tugger's closed eyes and Tux didn't give up there. He gave a lick up the other's neck as he ground his hips down. The Rum Tum Tugger growled at his, so sure that if he didn't that he would instead release a moan. The Rum Tum Tugger didn't _moan_. His hands leapt into the fur on the Tux's head and pulled him back. Instead of looking surprised or scared, there was a moment of expectancy in the other's eyes before the coon pressed his lips to the white ones. And _Everlasting_ the tom was a great kisser. The lips seemed to melt like butter and tasted like a sharp drink, sharp and spicy, like a whiskey. His mouth was hot and his breath was sweet in the back of Tugger's throat. It was sweet and sour, the mix of his mouth and breath. Purely addictive. It was short lived for the tom bit down on Tugger's lip hard. _Shit!_ Now that made the moan scratch out of his throat and a victorious smile was on Tux's lips as he pulled away. Since he had his win, the cat agilely pulled himself out of Tugger's lap and flew back into the crowd. On his way back to the stage, Tux greedily ran his hands up a queen and let his rear be ground into by more than a few toms. Tugger watched the retreating figure as he climbed back on the stage. Tux bowed and winked once more before he turned tail and he too slid into the curtains.

"Well, damn," Tugger looked over his shoulder to see Ginger, waiting on the bar as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. The coon raised an eyebrow and Ginger smiled at him as he wiped out a cup. "Mistoffelees doesn't usually spend so much time with one cat, must have liked something about you."

_Mistoffelees, huh?_

"Yeah, well," Tugger downed the rest of his drink in one final swallow. "I've had plenty of practice with my share of these kinds of things." He rested the cup down and in a flourish Ginger grabbed it and had it refilled, this time with a clear fiery drink. Tugger grinned and took down a swallow, feeling the drink burn delightfully down his throat.

"Ah, you you're that kind of cat," Ginger looked at him with knowing eyes. "Must explain it. Always did like a challenge, that Mistoffelees." He returned the cup under the counter and leaned his arms on the bar, laying his chin on top of his fist. Quietly he watched the coon enjoy his drink, not saying anything for a moment. In that moment, Tugger observed that his lips and fur tingled, and not in the way of the drink. No, it seemed to be the touch of the tux stuck in his fur and the weight of him in his lap. Even through the pungent drink, he could still taste the bittersweet taste of the tom's mouth. So caught up as he was he didn't notice that Ginger had spoken again. He had to pause and look at the expecting toms face, hesitating for a moment.

"I said," Ginger's voice didn't sound wounded in the least, it almost seemed… _amused_. "How did you like the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?" Tugger smiled slightly, the grin just barely pulling the corners of his lips up.

"He's a good kisser for one thing," Ginger let out a laugh at the coon's direct statement.

"And?"

"Sure looks sexy when he moves his body like that."

"I knew there was something that I liked about you," Ginger smiled at him genuinely. He reached a white paw over the bar top towards Tugger. "'Names Skimble, nice to meet you." Tugger reached out his hand and clasped the rather large white paw in his own black ones.

"The Rum Tum Tugger, Tugger for short," The coon introduced himself with a smile. The two gave each other a firm handshake before reclaiming their hands. Now Skimble gave him a sly grin.

"Say, Tugger," He began and in response the coon raised his chin in acknowledgement. "I can be willing to hook you up," a gaze cast at the now diming stage to suggest what he meant. "…If you're willing to do a little favor for me, that is."

"What kind of-," He was interrupted by Skimble as the flamboyant ginger leaned across the bar and locked their lips together. His lips were wider than Mistoffelees' and his taste was far closer to the taste of cigarettes and scotch. Though the kiss was not innocent, it was fast and in a moment the ginger cat's lips retreated. Tugger's eyes flickered open to see the ginger cat locked in thought. It was a moment of silence and the coon's tail flickered underneath his seat, the only sign of his uneasiness.

"Sorry, mate," The ginger cat looked up and smiled. "'Just wanted to understand that crazy cat's interest. I do see why he does like you though. Anyway, a deals a deal. Follow me, and try to keep quiet. Act like you belong there and no one will care." Skimble deftly jumped over the bar and waved a hand for Tugger to follow. Tugger looked around a little uneasily for a moment before downing the rest of his drink and hopping out of his seat. The cat wasn't that hard to follow through the dense crowd, the people instantly recognized him from the performance and from the busy look on his face they backed off and allowed the ginger cat to glide through. All there was left for the Maine Coon to do was simply follow in his wake. Soon enough they were at the doorway that lead into the backstage. Instead of a door there were two rough and tough looking toms guarding the way, or at least they appeared to both be toms to Tugger. Maybe not, as he caught the glint of jewelry on one of them and toms don't really wear pearl necklaces, do they?

"Excuse us, Mongojerrie," The cat nodded to the one on the right. "Rumpleteazer." The two looked at the shorter ginger cat before stepping a little apart to let the pair pass by without harm. After the two had entered the guards instantly replaced their positions, returning to their silent duty, which from the sound of their voices tended to not be so silent at times. The two wove through the hallway, making way for the cats going about their business. It seemed like a maze to the Rum Tum Tugger and he believed he would have gotten lost had it not been for Skimble as his guide. A few more minutes of dodging and swerving and they were at last at the small cat door which served as the entrance which was obviously Mistoffelees' with his name on the door in shimmering gold paint. Skimble stopped them there and turned to face the slightly taller cat.

"Alright, he should be on break right now, getting some fresh air. He has an hour and a half between shows that are twice a night. He'll be back shortly so get in there, and don't have too much fun, now." With a wink and a pat on the arm the cat was off, instantly lost and out of sight as soon as he entered the maze.

The coon turned to the door and pushed his way through and was greeted with what used to be a small closet. There was a full body mirror that had fallen and now lay on its side against the wall, serving as a wall length mirror for the cats. A fancy silk cat bed his itself in the corner of the room, the kind with the rim around it. Hanging off the side was a few accessories such as a miniature fedora, the perfect size for a cat, and a pair of collars. One of the said collars was simple black with chain and the other was obviously a bondage collar. Tugger smiled at the object and reached out and let it slide through his paw before his attention went to the rest of the room. A tiny stereo lay out against the mirror and blinked red to show that it was on pause. On shelves on either side of the doors were the tiny sample bottles for perfumes, the kinds humans would pinch between their thumb and finger on the top and bottom so they would only get a minuscule amount. From the collection that Mistoffelees had, the coon could tell that the other tom liked to smell just the right way. He eyed all the diverse bottles of all shapes, colors, and sizes. It was almost a little queen like, but in a way it was almost… cute. The cat sure did want to make the right impression. Tugger took his steps toward the bed, planning to sit and weight, but his task was easier said than done. Though no doubt the tux was a neat cat but he just had so many things in his dressing room. Collars littered the area around his bed as there were hooks for such a purpose but the leather had overcrowded the wall and inevitably found a way to the floor. Other accessories were around haphazardly. Belts, hats, ties, and even handcuffs were everywhere. Overflowing over the small crate that served as a miniature make-up booth and around the floor… It was just so hard to keep up with all the stuff in here. Tugger was no neat freak, but did like being tidy. He could understand how the place could end up so, though. There was just too much stuff and not enough space.

With a soft _plop_ the cat lounged thankfully on the bed, glad he had not stepped on anything. He didn't want to break anything or disturb something that might be important. It wasn't like he was necessarily invited in the room in the first place. No doubt it was worth it. Certainly and most definitely worth it; If that kiss was anything to go by, it would be at least. The Rum Tum Tugger placed a slender finger on his lip as he noticed the barely lingering tingling feel in them. It was such an odd sensation and no kiss was like that before, no matter how quick it was. The kiss had a feeling of… of magic; Tugger struggled to find the right word. It was soft; it was invigorating, energetic, and so _stirring_. Just from the one kiss the Maine Coon was hooked. Probably not hooked for long, but long enough that he wanted that tom in the way Rum Tum Tugger was best at.

"What are you doing in here?" So distracted in his thoughts Tugger looked up to see the tux towering over him, a curious and amused expression on his face. His eyes looked so big from were Tugger was and the coon forgot what he was thinking for a moment. As the tux patiently waited for him to answer, Tugger's realization of being caught slapped him in the face. He shot up into a sitting position, half expecting to be kicked out by some goons any second, but none came. Mistoffelees let out a small laugh and Tugger seemed to glare at his host.

"You did that to scare me," He said indignantly and the tux shrugged.

"You are the one bending the rules here." He raised a brow at Tugger and the coon felt himself being tugged into those eyes again. He sat there for a moment before his brain formulating a smart response other than to just leap on the tom right there.

"Yeah, well, it was Skimble's fault," The tux shook his head and gave a small chuckle. The coon eyed him while secretly enjoying the sound of his laugh, wondering what the sound of his name being moaned out through those lips would be like.

"Should have known that Skimble would notice something different and galvanize into action," Mistoffelees stated before he leaned back away from his looming position over the other, his paws resting on those seductive hips. He pursed his lips in thought and then gave Tugger a smile. "I suppose I should ask your name. It is only decent after all, you are breaking and entering."

"I'm called the Rum Tum Tugger," Said coon winked, not being able to control the charm he dosed out to try to get in the tom's pants.

"I suppose you know my name," He began with a clever smile. "So what do I owe the pleasure for your company?"

_Playing innocent?_

"Well-"

"Oh just shut up, I know why you're here."

With that Tugger's brain was once again swamped and unable to form a comprehensive thought. His whole mind was on the fact that the tux was kissing him again. The suddenness of the attack was refreshing but Tugger was more than ready for it. Mistoffelees was still standing and in a swift motion the coon pulled him by the hips sharply down, making the tom tumble in his lap. Their lock was broken as the black cat let out a small, delightful, gasp at the action. Without giving the other to think about it anymore, Tugger closed in again, pressing their lips together. The smaller tom kissed back fervently, his lips melting to his. Tugger gently and seductively grazed the soft lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Gladly, the other allowed his mouth for access, quickly being taken over as the coon's tongue slipped into the tux's mouth. The sweet taste had him on a high and the bitter had him longing for the sweetness all the more. His skinny hands began to run up the cat's sides, tangling themselves in the soft fur. The smaller cat shuddered at the ghostly gentle touch. The two mouths fought in a control for dominance, with playful nipping and clicking of teeth. With a swift bite to the tux's tongue, the coon gained the control and reveled in it. Slowly his tongue slipped back into the other's mouth, exploring the roof and the sides with ease. For a while he entwined their tongues, causing Mistoffelees to let out a soft purr.

The sound was like music in Tugger's ears and he was gripped with the need to hear it again. A paw slipped off of the black hips and began at the small of Mistoffelees' back. Immediately he arched into Tugger, and the coon took the movement as a sign to continue. His hand ran up the spine before running back down it. A moan slipped from the receiver and it sent a shudder of pleasure down the coon's spine. He played with the base of the magic cat's tail. His other hand slipped under the tom's arm and held him close by pressing his hand into Mistoffelees' back, right between his shoulder blades. He released the smaller tom from his lips only to begin lavishing his neck with love and kisses. A tender nip was here and there but the smaller didn't mind and let out the appropriate moans as called for when the coon played with the skin on his neck. Tugger's hand let go of the tail but smoothed and felt its way across a round bottom, bringing a heavy pant from the other as he was becoming so close to his sweet spots. Aroused, the Rum Tum Tugger purred delightedly as he groomed the other's neck fur the wrong way up his neck. Greedily his hands roamed the other's slim masculine curves and skimmed over his thighs.

Frustrated at being teased, the tux pushed against Tugger's chest, successfully backing him further into the bed. With a soft _whoosh_ the air was pushed out of the fabric as the coon leaned back into a full laying position.

"What are you-"

Suddenly, Mistoffelees was no longer content with letting himself being dominated. He nipped at Tugger's kiss and soon he was overpowered and the tux gained control of his mouth. The once still hands grazed up the larger cat's sides, with his claws lightly ghosting over his skin. With a cute pant he let their bond break apart at the mouth and didn't give the coon a moment before he began nipping at his neck. He kissed and nipped down the tom's chest and even gave a tease to one of his nipples. Tugger growled and choked back the feminine noises that threatened to leak out of him. He wanted so badly to moan and whimper, but he was never the submissive one. The tux had him pinned by finding all of his too noticeable sweet spots and using them to his advantage. Slowly the tux began to wind his way down until he teased Tugger by licking and breathing heavily so close to his area.

"Mistoffelees…," Tugger panted out and had to close his eyes to prevent himself from watching the other. He just couldn't let himself moan or be the woman in the scenario. He had never bottomed, never, and he wasn't about to start that any time soon. Tugger could not submit he-

His breath caught and he suddenly didn't care anymore. Bucking upwards, Tugger let out a breathy moan and jumped up as if he was electrified to grab the black fur upon his companion's head. The hot and rough tongue had found his place and was eagerly helping Tugger with his problems. Soft paws had to press the coon's hips down as Mistoffelees continued to lathe his length with wet kisses.

Tugger had, had queens lick him and suck him there before but never before had a tom done so. Now he was beginning to discover it was an amazing thing. Being a tom, the tux knew exactly what places would give him the most pleasure and didn't needed to be directed at all. In fact, Tugger couldn't even think straight he was filled with so much pleasure. He absolutely loved the warmth around him as the tom took the coon into his mouth. Moans dripped out of his throat freely now and even if he had tried, the Rum Tum Tugger could not contain them. Quickly his speed of pants and moans grew faster as his climax built up to the point where he let out a _very_ queen like whimper. Almost instantly Tugger was left it the cold and a shudder went through his spine.

Tugger's eyes snapped open and looked pleadingly at Mistoffelees who gave an amused purr but ignored his plea. The coon almost cried out in frustration before the other began to ravage his mouth again. The salty taste of his own pre-cum was on the other tom's tongue and his paws pulled the tux closer to him as he savored the taste in his mouth. Before Tugger could begin to try and take dominance again, Mistoffelees broke their kiss. The coon didn't have time to complain though as the tom quickly sat himself down on his throbbing member. It was so sudden that Tugger let out a sharp moan and his back arched intensely from the sudden sensation. _Everlasting_, the tom was so hot and tight. From their own accord, his hips began thrusting upwards into the tux. Now the other let his own voice formulate in the air as he let out his own pants and whimpers. Growling, Tugger pulled through the fog and grasped onto his pride. Immediately the two flipped and he began rocking the tux into the bed. He picked up Mistoffelees' legs and put them on his shoulders to get a better angle. Placing his hands on a hip for support and resting the other on the wall, the coon went at it.

Both of their hot breaths hung in the air as Tugger rocked away and as his thrust became irregular, he was denied again as he was pushed off. Now the tux rode him at an agonizingly slow pace. The Rum Tum Tugger could only be teased for so long, and, instead of wasting the energy to try and push the other back down, he grabbed the black hips and pulled him down as he thrust upward. His companion threw back his head and let out a long drawn out moan. With his way open, Tugger kept at it, even as Mistoffelees' whimpers grew higher and his moans grew louder.

"_Tugger!_" The black and white yelled out as he released out into the air, the seed landing on the both of them, turning random spots of fur into white. Tugger looked at the ecstasy on the tux's face and reveled in it, enjoying himself being the cause of the expression. Soon after, the coon was pulled into the brink as well as the tom clutched around him, making it unbearable and he thrashed his hips sporadically before he too released. Now the pair were left panting but satisfied, basking in the afterglow. Possessively the Rum Tum Tugger pulled the small tom off of him before curling Mistoffelees into his arms. The tux would soon have to leave, but that didn't matter to the coon right then. Snuggling into the black and white neck, Tugger breathed in the thick scent of mating as well as the spicy perfume that Mistoffelees had applied to prior to his performance.

"It's been too long, Misto," He whispered into his lovers ear softly and arms slipped around to hug his waist in response.

"Ages," Came the solemn reply as the other bundled into his chest. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

* * *

><p>So many words! 6, 138 words in the actual story total. I am very proud of this piece, a little upset that it took me so long to actually complete it, but wholly satisfied. If you notice any grammer or spelling errors, please let me know and I will get to changing them.<p> 


End file.
